Traditions
by Magnumus
Summary: Sokka conviences Aang to go to a Stag Party. [Kataang] Future AU Maybe.


Disclaimer: In no way do I own Avatar: TLA

A/N: One shot, I was playing around with while I was reading someone else's fanfic. Just basically a tradiation in the southern water tribe, like a bachelor party the engaged man must walk under a famous freezing cold waterfall. Explains more in the story. Kataang fluff .

The snow had settled from the previous nights storm, Aang was just waking up Katara's warm embrace.

"I think the storm is finally over" Katara cooed

"That's good, I miss my freedom" Aang replied sleepily. Then realizing what he said and how it sounded.

"Miss your freedom…?" Katara angrily quoted

"Oh no I love being with you, I just like to stretch I don't like getting confined to one area for a long time"

"You're not making this any better" Katara said tapping her foot

"I mean because I'm an airbender we don't like to stay connected to earthy connections"

"Though I don't mind being connected to you" Aang winked

"You better be glad your cute or you'd be in serious trouble" Katara giggled

Katara leaned in to passionately kiss Aang, him wiping the sweat from his head.

"Hey you two! None of that!" Sokka exclaimed

"We're getting married in under a week, we can do what we like" Katara said glaring at his sibling.

"Good point, Aang I need a word"

"What do you need Sokka" Aang said exiting the tent

"Well with your wedding coming you, you deserve and stag night"

"Stag night?" Aang assumed it was something to do with his wedding

"Yeah we celebrate the end of your single free life"

"But I want to be with Katara, why do I need to celebrate the end of my single life"

Sokka thinking quickly said:

"It's a tradition here. Katara would be upset if you didn't follow proper tradition. Do you really want to upset her so close to the wedding?" Sokka sniggered to himself not making it obvious.

"Oh I suppose, if it will keep Katara happy" Aang replied

"Ok I'll get a few people to come, meet me by the north tent just after sundown"

Sokka walked off, scheming his plan, leaving Aang confused and bewildered.

_Maybe I should talk to Katara about this._ Aang repeated in his mind

"ALSO DON'T TELL KATARA" Sokka shouted at him from a distance

_Wow. I swear to god he just read my mind. I should be more wary of what I think about. _

Aang had spent most of the day roaming the newly developed streets of the Southern Water Kingdom. Due to Aang's and Katara's waterbending skill they were able to build a whole city, it deserved the title of kingdom. It could rival Ba Sing Se(sp?). He hadn't saw Katara most of the day, she was off with her friends picking out things for the wedding, he always knew whatever she picked would be fine by him. They both had similar taste, and if they didn't agree Aang could always flow with it anyway, that was what he was best at.

"Hey Aang, what do you think of this as the food" Katara burst out from a shop

"Yeah that's perfect Katara" He said kissing her on the cheek

"You got food for Appa?" Aang noted

"Yes, I didn't forget him"

_I can't wait to be married to her._

"Katara your so great"

"Heh, thanks Aang I've got some other things I want to show you tonight if that's ok"

"Oh sorry, Sokka wants to take me out for a st- well just wants to take me out. I shouldn't be out to late"

"Oh alright then, I'll see you later then" Katara waved him off

The sun had set and Aang was heading for the northern tent as requested by his soon to be brother in-law. He also wore some old clothing again as requested by Sokka. Hearing a large group of voices, Aang doubted whether he really wanted to do this, a flash of Katara shot across of his mind. _"It's a tradition here. Katara would be upset if you didn't follow proper tradition." Well here goes._ Aang took the first steps into the tent, which was filled by lights, streamers, decorations all around. Aang could tell though it wasn't quite done though, obviously missing a woman's touch. He felt the arms of Sokka wrap around his shoulders pushing him further into crowd of men.

"Welcome Avat-Aang, sorry I'll never get used to that" Katara's dad chanted

"It's ok sir-"

"No formalities just Hakado(sp?) with do, Aang" Katara's dad interrupted

After the introductions the night went pretty smoothly until it came to minutes before midnight.

(Hours before)

"Hey do you know where Sokka took Aang?" Katara asked Gran Gran

"Your father mentioned something about a stag due or something"

"You don't think they'll take him to that waterfall" Katara said looking concerned

"Its freezing out he could get seriously hurt!" Katara chanted

"I'm not sure, probably nothing to worry about"

"I guess your right"

Time passed and Katara's concern for Aang grew and grew. She decided to go to the waterfall to make sure they weren't there.

(Present Time)

"Come on Aang last thing!" The crowd cheered on, being leaded by Sokka

They all stumbled up the a huge waterfall which the southern water tribe had been famous for. The water was able to go below freezing point without solidifying, making it extremely cold. In one way this was a tradition but mainly for the men. It seemed the only one sober was Aang due to him being a monk and not drinking.

"_Point of no returning_, from what you've been telling me about marriage all night, this is a tad ironic." Aang read off a sign

"Well Aang, there's one final thing before the night is over. The tradition is that if your able to pass through 'Futures Waterfall', you will have a successful marriage and live happily. If you fall you're not worthy of your bride and your marriage is doomed." Sokka read as if he were reading off a piece of paper.

"Oh so no pressure then"

All the men quickly stumbled to the watching point which was a small fence that surrounded the waterfall. Aang took the icy path towards the waterfall. The cries of the cheering men had complete died out over the roar of the waterfall. He sat down onto the cold ice, mediating in front of the thunderous waterfall.

"SOKKA?! WHATS ARE YOU DOING!" Katara screamed running up to attack him

"Aang's about to walk underneath Futures Waterfall Katara Duh!" Sokka replied drunkenly

"What! go get him!"

"Katara, he's fine. Though I dunno where he is"

Suddenly Aang bald head appear from the mist. He started his trek under the waterfall. The water crashing into his shoulder lowering his stance, but he persisted.

"Sokka! WHY IS HE TOPLESS, HES GOING TO KILL HIMSELF"

"Not quite sure, maybe he thought it was part of the tradition" Sokka said calmly

"Aang!" Katara cried.

She ran round to meet him at the other side. Struggling Aang carried on, only having the thought of Katara in his mind as well as what Sokka had told him if he fell. Surely enough he stumbled again. Misplacing his foot, steadily regaining his balance he carried on. Katara heart rate had sped up a dangerous speed. Fearing every time the waterfall pounded into her lover. Finally her pain came to an Aang, she pulled Aang into the warm embrace wrapping him in her overcoat.

"Hey Katara, that's pretty cold water" Aang struggled to say with a smile on his face

"Aang why did you do that!"

"Sokka said I'd be letting you done if I didn't abide by Water Tribe traditions"

"Aang this wasn't a water tribe tradition, just a silly thing men do to scare each other" Katara replied

Sokka and a few other men stumbled over singing with joy.

"Nice one Aang! You're the first one to do that!" Sokka exclaimed

"First one?" Aang repeated

"Ye- No one's ever been brave enough to tempt fate by going under that! Well, well done!"

Katara formed a water whip around Sokka's leg and threw him into the freezing water. Aang laughed at Sokka's sub-zero glare.

"Come on Aang, I think you need your sleep"

"Thanks for the party Sokka!" Aang shouted to him as he crawled out of the water

"I despise my sister" Sokka recited

Well that's all! Thanks for reading! I'll carry on with my other one now.


End file.
